


Wanna See You

by Noceu



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Fluff, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noceu/pseuds/Noceu
Summary: Jon talks a lot more than Tim had anticipated.





	Wanna See You

“Do you want some help with that?”

“I thought you didn’t ‘do’ that?”

“I don’t.”

“Well, then don’t feel obliged to help me.”

“I’m not feeling obliged to do anything, I just thought, you know what? Never mind I asked.”

“Jon-- I… fuck…. you don’t need to get defensive with me.”

“I wasn’t, you just thought you might need a hand, is all.”

“Did… did you actually just say that?”

“I, err, I huh, suppose I did?”

“If you really… want to help… I’m not going to say _no_.”

“Right, okay. I mean, I do! Good Lord, I have no idea where to start.”

“How about… yes, fuck, there. Just hold it, it’s not going to bite your hand off.”

“I… that sounds like something-”

“Jon!”

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to squeeze it too hard.”

“...Have you seriously never done this before?”

“Not to anyone else, no? I thought we’d gotten past you judging me.”

“I wasn’t… I was just-- hell, yes. Like _that_.”

“More?”

“Yes! Jesus you hold it tightly. A bit faster, yeah, like that.”

“It’s hard.”

“Your brilliant insight astounds me, Jon. Seriously? _Please don’t stop.”_

 _“_ I wasn’t planning to, you seem to be enjoying it.”

“Jon! Please, for one moment, just shut up. I-- ow fuck, that’s so nice. You didn’t have to… do that?”

“Mmmmf wmfffat?”

“Use your mouth, you didn’t need to use your mouth. So fucking hot.”

“Mhmmm.”

“I’m gonna… huh, is it okay to come down your throat?”

“...”

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, Jon!”

“.... That tastes… let’s just say interesting.”

“Fucking hell, are you okay? Come on, here.”

“I will, just let me go get some water and I’ll be right back.”

“Yeah okay.”

\---

“You fell asleep, Tim.”

“Mhmm? Oh. This is nice though, I could wake up to this more often.”


End file.
